


stuck on the side of the road

by exrui



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Ending, First Meetings, M/M, Stephen is done, kind of an egotistical asshole, stephen is lowkey a jerk in here, that's because it's like him when he was a brain surgeon, you know the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: stephen's car breaks down, and peter is unfortunately the only one available to him.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 16





	stuck on the side of the road

**Author's Note:**

> i describe peter as a redhead in here- he's a blond in the comics tho, but i really couldn't decide how to call him tbh  
> cause like chris is a brunet with like orangey undertones kinda
> 
> but benedict/strange is a brunet so i just went with redhead
> 
> anYwAy, enjoy-

stephen kicked the front of his car. it wouldn't start up, and it's been almost ten minutes, he has a patient waiting on him.

he pulled out his phone, quickly calling christine, telling her that she might need to find someone else to cover him because his car's being a jackass.

apparently all of his mumbling and kicking worked out in the end because he caught the attention of a man who was walking by.

"hey! do you need some help starting your car?" stephen almost smiled at that. "yes! yes i do. can you do it for me?"

the man got closer towards him, he could say the man was attractive, but he couldn't really focus on that, not when he has a damn job he needs to get to.

"i mean...i could try." the man shrugged his shoulders. the brunet sighed, he could take what he could get for now. "by all means, go ahead." the man flashed me a smile and popped open stephen's hood.

"oh yeah, this thing's busted, man." the man coughed as smoke blew in his face when he took a closer look.

"don't you think i would know that?" he hissed.

the guy immediately looked his way, hands up in mock surrender. "woah, dude. chill. you don't know me enough to just talk to me like that. especially, since i'm helping you right now."

"look, i could care less about who you are. i have a job i need to get to. that's all i'm worrying about right now." 

"okay, okay. jeez. i'm working on it." 

after about five more minutes of silence between them, the guy working on the car, stephen grumbling to himself.

"my name's peter, by the way."

"what?" stephen looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"i said my name's peter. since we're probably gonna' be here awhile, why not get on first name basis?" _peter_ sent him a bright smile, and stephen proceeded to scowl at it. making peter look down back at whatever he was working on under the hood.

stephen sighed. the guy seemed.. _nice._ he's helping him with his car when he could've easily just continued to walk past. plus, he guess he could say he's cute, but it's whatever.

"stephen." peter peered up to look at him, his eyes curious.

"knowing each other's names couldn't hurt, i guess." stephen shrugged as he shot him a small smile, getting a much bigger one in return.

fixing his car has been going on for over a half an hour, hell, christine probably got someone to take over already, but he still had other patients. 

but, there wasn't too much downside. making small talk with peter, getting to know him a bit. he was in his second year of college, studying engineering and aerospace. the doctor also found the guy pretty charming, and considerably adorable.

"so, uh. stephen?" he looked up from what he was doing on his phone, getting a few updates from the hospital. peter looked nervous, hand coming up to rub around his neck, sheepish smile in place.

"is there a problem?" the brunet started to get worried.

"yes, and no. i gotta' tell you something. but promise to hear me out before doing anything." peter walked out to stand in front of him, before thinking better of it and backing up a couple of feet.

"idontknowhowtofixacar"

"excuse me?" he furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms.

peter sighed, before speaking again. "i don't know how to fix a car, man."

"you don't?" stephen's voice raised a bit, peter flinched and started to raise his hands. 

"wait, wait- let me explain!" he paused waiting for stephen to calm down. "yes, i can't fix a car. but, originally i was like 'fuck, he's hot' and wanted to come and just talk to you, but i saw how stressed you looked and i wanted to try to help you and ended up wasting your time and i'm _so_ fucking sorry-" peter was cut off with lips connecting with his own.

he quickly melted in the kiss and returned the energy. 

they pulled apart, and hazily stared into each other's eyes. 

"wow. that really wasn't the response i was expecting. but, gotta' say, i'm completely alright with it." peter distantly said, still holding eye contact, making stephen laugh.

"how about we get out of here, and leave your car to the professionals. i'll call a company. "

stephen lightly rolled his eyes. "i'm not about to walk to the next stop, which is like three miles away."

peter scrunched up his face at that, cursing under his breath. "shit, you're right. let's just wait til they get here, and make out in the backseat, eh?"

all he got was a disapproving shake of the head, but stephen gave in anyway, letting peter pull him into the backseat.

stephen was surprised he didn't think of actually calling someone who could help him at the start. but, if he did, he probably wouldn't have met peter. 

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
